


【GGAD】这不是去学校的车

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998
Summary: SUMMARY：邓布利多教授上了一辆车，等他发现这不是去学校的车的时候，车门被锁死了。





	【GGAD】这不是去学校的车

邓布利多教授今天过的简直是多姿多彩。他本应来这里接刚到英国的尼可·勒梅，老朋友刚从地球另一端考察回来。结果勒梅的脑子大概是忘在某个热带雨林里了，不然他怎么都想不出一个人是能怎么把阿拉伯数字9抄成6,3和8分不清的。

作为结果，他现在站在一个黑暗，幽深，又荒凉的小巷子里，完全不知道自己在哪，唯一能确定的只有自己脚下的土地大概还是归伦敦管。出租车司机一把他带到这个地方就丢下他就火速跑路，勒梅到酒店才想起这茬，打电话告诉他他到了错误地址，然后一个人躺在富丽堂皇的酒店睡觉倒时差，留下邓布利多一个人站在这个充满颓废风格，能直接拍摄悲惨世界不用任何后期的地方思考人生三问：我是谁，我在哪，我在干什么。

 

剑桥大学教授身份在这里还没出租车司机身份好用，邓布利多在这群建筑物里绕了几圈然后回到一开始还能称之为马路的地方，靠着路灯，拿出一包烟点上，他想自己最好还是抽支烟冷静冷静。

他现在要想法子离开，本来按计划他应该是接到他的老伙计然后一起吃顿晚饭，现在什么都泡汤了，时间还在最尴尬的点，月亮马上要换太阳的班。他只能站在原地，等着一辆出租车出现，或者哪辆车路过这里好让他搭便车离开。

在象牙塔活了半辈子的邓布利多教授还沉浸于他手上的香烟和目前的烦恼里，丝毫没有发现自己身边街道暗处多了许多人影。那些人影在暗处窥探他，站在离他不远的地方，很多都是衣着暴露的男男女女。

 

 

格雷夫斯是个好合作伙伴，但是有些方面格林德沃非常烦他，比如这一次见面地点。

女王治下也有藏污纳垢之地，不常来英国的格林德沃对这里的印象原本只有雾蒙蒙的天和雨，这下好了，现在多了乱七八糟的小巷，油腻难吃的炸鱼薯条，还有瘦弱的男妓。

这一次交易的单子相当大，中东战争提供大量军火订单，这一次他们必须谈好所有事宜。令格林德沃啼笑皆非的是，格雷夫斯把这么重要的会面定在一家地下妓院里。格林德沃不得不纡尊降贵地穿着他考究的衣服走上昏暗楼梯，那些衣着暴露的男女娼妓都带着一种既害怕又渴望的眼神偷偷看他。

格林德沃走进包厢，格雷夫斯正在吞云吐雾，他拿着一根能在这里买下一个人的雪茄，怀里搂着一个瘦弱的男孩，真的是男孩，看起来太小了，本应在父母身边撒娇的年纪。

“格雷夫斯，你真的是老了。”格林德沃有些讽刺意味，只有上了年纪的人才会在床上喜欢小孩子，在他们身上吸取活力和年轻，来温暖自己干瘪的灵魂，格林德沃看不起这种事。

“随便你怎么说。”格雷夫斯道，那个男孩瑟缩一下：“有时候你也该试试人间的乐子。”

格林德沃嗤笑一声，坐在沙发上，把他镶嵌金色猫眼的手杖放在一边：“我们还是谈正事吧。”

 

阿伯内西和文达在外面等候，按常理文达应该进包厢，可作为副手的她今天破天荒没参与老大的生意，完全是因为身边这个萌新。

阿伯内西是组织新人，格林德沃不止一次向文达提过他需要更多可靠手下，重点是灵性，他不需要一群“没脑子也没有眼色的猪。”文达再好也只有一个，培养新人要放在日程上。文达觉得这个阿伯内西看起来灵性一些，在之前的考验中也证明了他的忠诚，接下来就是一些合格小弟培训。

第一次陪老大出来的阿伯内西有些激动，文达责怪地看他一眼，他努力让自己的腿不发抖，认真地等待二把手教诲。

文达清清嗓子：“格林德沃先生喜欢有灵性的手下，这个灵性的意思是，懂他的意思，明白该怎么去办事。”法国女郎道：“你要学会揣摩BOSS的意图，然后干脆办完他想要你办的事。格林德沃先生向来不喜欢跟手下解释那么多。”

阿伯内西在脑子里记下：灵性，善于揣摩老大意图。

“还有，完成任务时一定要干脆。”文达道：“先生从来不刁难手下，他交给你的任务，你一定能完成，而且要又快又好。”

“当然，如果你能力允许，也可以锦上添花，先生喜欢惊喜，但不喜欢惊吓。”

阿伯内西记下：锦上添花。

文达还想说什么，那个格雷夫斯包养的男孩走出来弱弱道：“文达小姐，格林德沃先生让您进去。”

文达颔首，跟着男孩走进包厢，留下阿伯内西一个人思考刚刚文达所说的内容。

 

文达走进包厢，格林德沃把一沓文件交给她，生意非常顺利。桌子上一堆雪茄烟灰，现在连格林德沃也觉得烟味过重，他皱眉示意文达开窗，文达打开窗户后继续收拾，格林德沃无意间往窗外看了一眼，这一眼把他定在原地。

天黑了，暗娼们开始在街道边站街，等待一个金主把他们带走过夜，但能吸引格林德沃的只有一个人。红发的男人靠着路灯，在路灯下他整个人都笼罩着一层柔光，格林德沃从来没见过哪个人仅仅是靠着路灯就这么勾人，肩背和臀部挨着灯柱，腰身却空出一段距离，空间刚好够一个人手臂穿过搂紧。衣着也不像其他娼妓那样直白暴露，而是干净考究，但是这种勾勒线条的考究更能挑起男人兴趣。他的侧脸对着格林德沃，脸上带着忧愁，轻咬着下嘴唇，手指间捻根香烟，他抽了口烟，正好冲着格林德沃的方向轻吐了个烟圈。

“文达。”格林德沃道。

“什么事，先生。”文达回应。

“在我回酒店时，要看见这个人躺在我的床上。”格林德沃道。

这个站街的男娼实在是吸引了他，不管他是不是在等，有没有包养的金主，这个人格林德沃今晚要定了。

顺着格林德沃的视线，文达看到那个男人，她挑眉。格林德沃这方面出奇的洁身自好，这还是第一次他这么直白的要求，不过他看上的这个倒也值得这个要求。

阿伯内西这小子运气不错，现在有他表现的机会了。

 

 

邓布利多还在发愁，到现在为止，这里一辆路过的车都没有，他注意到这里不少晃悠的人，原本他试图搭话问路，可没有一个人回应他，反应最大的是一个女人，她上下看了邓布利多几圈，啧了一声，不甘地离开，然后站到一个更远的地方。

邓布利多觉得有哪不对，但是具体哪不对他也说不上来。

在他发愁的时候，一辆奢华的阿斯顿马丁驶来，这辆车跟周围环境的对比过于鲜明，鲜明的连邓布利多都不得不在心里感叹一句万恶的资本主义。邓布利多刚想做出搭车手势，认出车的牌子后硬生生忍住了。

这辆和周围违和感爆表的，他八辈子都买不起的车在他眼前停下，车窗下摇，一个美丽的女士看着他。

“别愣着，上车。”

阿不思看了一眼漆黑的小巷，又看了一眼眼前的豪车，终究还是坐进车里。

车门关上，车子重新发动。从气场上看这位美丽的女士才是车主，开车的只是她的司机。

气氛有些尴尬，邓布利多本想开口缓和一下气氛并请求搭车，他要求不高，到一个能打出租去酒店的地方就行。没想到先开口的是这位女士，她用带一点法语音的英语道：“今晚有工作吗？”

文达毕竟是女性，在询问接客于否的事情上她选择一种迂回的问法。

邓布利多想想自己教室里的学生，他并不想泄露过多个人信息，于是诚恳答道：“不，女士，我上白天班。”

白天班？文达和阿尔伯西对视一眼，文达挑眉，现在站街的行业竞争都这么激烈了吗？这种皮相白天都要上班？还是说这个男人是有人包养的？

“你的老板要求你上白天班吗？”阿伯内西问道。

“是的。”邓布利多回答。目前剑桥还没有晚自习制度，他的课时也不多。

文达确定这个男人是有金主包养的，但是格林德沃才不会在意这些，他想要什么都要拿到手，更何况他很少提出这种请求。阿伯内西开始盘算要不要顺手把这个男人的金主也做掉，一了百了。

“那你晚上怎么会一个人站在那？”有金主晚上还要出来站街，这个金主到底是有多抠，干脆顺手做掉算了。

“复杂的原因，女士。”邓布利多听出这个女士是法国人，他俏皮地换了法语：“感谢您带我出来。”

文达和阿伯内西震惊了，完全是因为那句流畅的法语。

现在站街的门槛都这么高了吗？

阿伯内西感到惭愧，感叹现在生活不易，他法语还没有一个站街男妓说的好。

“呃，不用谢。”文达道。

阿伯内西询问：“请问你从业多久了？”

邓布利多认真思考，算算自己进入剑桥的时间，答道：“不长，5年了。”

阿伯内西问道：“那……你觉得你这一行，还好吗？”至少在法语上，这个男人值得他一点尊敬，他的老板也不歧视性工作者，说到底大家都是讨生活。

邓布利多对这个司机友好地笑笑：“我想还好，人际关系不错，我也喜欢跟年轻人打交道。”

他想起自己的学生，笑容带来点暖意，神情温和：“年轻人热情活力多些。”

文达和阿伯内西默然无语。

阿伯内西都要被这位男妓的爱岗敬业和热情感动了。

邓布利多看一眼窗外，汽车开到大路上，他有必要询问一下，过多打扰这位贵族女士是不礼貌的：“抱歉，女士，请问您是要去哪？”

“王子酒店。”文达答道。

邓布利多思考一下，想想勒梅告诉自己的地址，决定自己今晚还是先回剑桥，明天再去见老朋友：“那很感谢您，我在这里下车就好，谢谢您载我一程。”

话音刚落，气氛陡然诡异起来。

“你想去哪？”文达冷声。

……邓布利多发现气氛有些不对，他终于注意这两个人直接让自己上车，什么都没有问，副驾驶上的女人让自己放松了警惕。

“剑桥大学。我只想搭个车，女士。”邓布利多道，他现在谨慎起来。

文达和阿伯内西断定他是要去找自己的金主，阿伯内西感叹世风日下道德沦丧，剑桥大学里的人不好好搞学问，包养这么好的一个就算了，白天要求性服务也不提了，晚上还要这么个人出去站街未免太过分。阿伯内西想好了，等把人送到格林德沃那后就掉头去剑桥把那个金主宰了。

“别去了。”文达道：“有更好的地方，我们老板今晚点你陪他。”

邓布利多愣住了，他觉得自己大概是听错了什么：“抱歉……？您说什么？”

“不管今晚点你的人是谁，你都要去陪我们老板。”阿伯内西道。

“……我听不懂你在说什么。”邓布利多道，他也沉下声音：“我想你们是不是搞错什么了，我是剑桥大学的教授。”

“教授？”阿伯内西疑惑道，他回头仔细大量一眼坐着的邓布利多，特意看了他的身体部分：“是我理解的那个教授吗？还是日本录像带里的那种……”

“好好开车！”文达道。

邓布利多几乎是用自己30年里所有修养按捺着不让那个F开头的词出口，他强行平复一下心情，断定这就是误会：“我在学校教化学，我想你们大概是认错人了。”

阿伯内西还没回过味来：“现在英国经济这么差吗？”他难以置信：“大学教授晚上都需要站街了？”

车内一阵诡异的沉默。

邓布利多30年的修养不够用了：“WHAT THE FUCK？”他看一眼车外路线，常年生活在象牙塔的教授终于确认自己上了一辆极其错误的，不是开往学校的车。

“阿伯内西，闭嘴！”文达道，这个男人真实身份并不重要，重点是格林德沃要这个人。

“我要下车。”邓布利多道，他平静地看着文达：“这是一场误会，请让我下车，女士，我现在就走，我不会告诉别人我见过你的，就当无事发生过。”

文达冷冷地看着他，邓布利多试图打开车门，却发现车从内部锁死了。

“女士，请让我下车。”邓布利多重复：“我不想报警，您还年轻漂亮。”

文达眯眼看着他，邓布利多全部注意力都在文达身上，完全忽略了开车的阿伯内西，阿伯内西悄悄把车速放慢，在邓布利多和文达僵持的时候，拿出一个针管扎在他后颈上，同时一个手刀劈下，邓布利多昏了过去。

“干的漂亮。”文达收起手中的枪。她用下巴指指那支针剂：“那是什么？”

“没什么，一点让他睡一会的东西。”阿伯内西道：“做事要灵性，这是您教我的。”

“你做的很好。”文达满意：“下次记得话也少一些。”

“明白。”

有件事阿伯内西没告诉文达，那支针剂不止是短暂昏迷，同时加了点妓院里催情的东西。做事要揣摩老板心意，更要锦上添花，这也是文达教他的。

邓布利多醒来时，他陷在一张柔软的大床里，他四肢沉的像灌了铅，太热了，为什么会这么热，他能感觉自己身上贴身的衣服简直是粘在皮肤上。  
脱掉……他伸手扯了扯自己的衣襟，蹭了下丝绸床面……等等，丝绸？  
这里不是他自己家。  
这个认知直接让他昏昏沉沉的大脑清醒了一半，之前在车上的事像一大堆乱七八糟的碎片一样在他脑子里胡乱拼着。他用他多年研究化学的大脑在一团浆糊的条件下硬是理出一条思绪，他睁开眼睛。  
“你醒了？”一个男声在他耳边响起：“醒了就好，我没有奸尸的爱好。”这个声音带着一点冷淡的不悦。  
格林德沃的确不太高兴，他进酒店自己的房间时，本应在床上活色生香等他的美人在床上一睡不醒，这种事应该你情我愿，他没兴趣对一个没醒的人做什么。  
邓布利多觉得自己不太好，这种热并不是外面温度带来的，而是由身体向外，更可怕的是慢慢集中到自己下身。他用发抖的手撑起自己，靠着床头坐下，脊背挨着冰冷刻满花纹的床头，让自己稍微清醒一点。然后他注意到坐在自己身边的金发男人，他悠闲坐在华丽的扶手椅上，手里端着一杯红酒，还在轻轻摇晃着。  
他用手挡住自己的额头，竭力不去看那杯酒，现在他嗓子干的发疼，不管怎么样，他都想直接离开这里。  
现在还有个更严重的问题，他裤子下面鼓起一个小帐篷。他拉过一边的薄被，遮住那个部分，他没忘记这房间里还有一个人。

格林德沃坐在一边看着邓布利多，文达和阿伯内西告诉他所有内情，但他并不打算放这位教授走，相反，他对这个人更有兴趣了。他看着邓布利多闭上又睁开带水的蓝眼睛，听着越发急促的呼吸声，现在药效开始了，他觉得应该给这个美人一点绅士的帮助。  
“您需要帮忙吗？”格林德沃走过去坐在床上，一只手穿过腰和床头的缝隙搂住他——就像邓布利多靠着路灯时他想做的一样，一只手故意放在那个敏感部位：“您看起来不太舒服。”  
“离我远点。”邓布利多在喘息中挤出两个词。  
“我为我手下的错误向您道歉，这的确是个误会。”格林德沃轻柔道：“但您这个状况似乎需要一点帮助。”金发男人看起来很无辜，他的手在那个敏感部位不轻不重地揉了一下，邓布利多忍住一声即将破口的呻吟。  
“谢谢，我想暂时不需要。”这位教授比格林德沃想象的要倔强一点，格林德沃放开他，重新坐到椅子上，格林德沃的离开让邓布利多感到一阵难受，由男人带来熟适的冰凉消失了，身上热度成倍反扑，他终于忍不住了，在被子下试图抚慰自己硬起来的器官。格林德沃注意到这个动作，他刻意过去把被子掀起来：“您在干嘛？”他故意按着邓布利多的手拉开拉链，让那个被压抑的东西弹出来。  
这些对温和矜持的教授来说太过了，性器直直站在两个人眼前。格林德沃在他耳朵边说道：“帮您解决一下问题，就当是道歉？”  
邓布利多觉得这就是赤裸裸地占自己便宜，说什么道歉这么冠冕堂皇，可现在他一句话都说不出来，这个被占便宜的选项莫名有了诱惑力。  
格林德沃没等邓布利多回复，修长带枪茧的手握住性器开始撸动，邓布利多之前还试图推掉他的手，随后索性由他动作，今天他认栽了。格林德沃的动作并不太温柔，可是带茧子的手给他一种别样的快感，邓布利多靠在格林德沃肩膀上呻吟出声，现在他全身发软，只有快感被放大。  
身上的衣服被慢慢剥下，格林德沃扳过邓布利多的脸颊和他接吻，他拿过红酒，含一口在嘴里去吻邓布利多，为了这口水分，邓布利多不得不用舌头带一些入口，好缓解喉咙里干渴的感觉，一些酒液从嘴角留下，顺着嘴角流到下巴，脖子，划出一道暗红水痕，积在锁骨上，然后溢出流到衣服里面。  
这个画面就太勾人了，格林德沃眼神一暗，双唇分开，他顺着红酒留下的痕迹啃咬着，从脖子一路到锁骨，然后丢掉那个勾勒出邓布利多腰线的马甲，一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子，这时候邓布利多呻吟一声，精液射在两个人衣面上。  
格林德沃现在完全勃起了，他一件一件脱下自己的衣服，邓布利多躺在床上，红发如云朵堆在枕面上，呆呆看着金发男人衣服下的肌肉和身形。射过一次后他稍微舒服一点，但一次根本不够，他觉得自己在重新硬起来，就像那口喂给他的酒一样，只解一时干渴，现在他需要更多。  
当格林德沃压进来的时候，他自暴自弃地用腿环上格林德沃的腰。

 

在王子酒店倒时差刚刚睡醒的尼可勒梅终于想起被自己坑了一把的老朋友，刚想给邓布利多来个电话。就听到隔壁一些细微奇怪的声音。  
尼可勒梅摊手，感叹一下年轻人的精力，现在他觉得阿不思应该不会有什么问题，大不了明天请他一顿饭道歉，看一眼时间还早，勒梅翻个身，用被子捂住头继续睡觉。

现在邓布利多就想知道那个该死的司机给自己打了什么，为什么这个药的劲这么大，他被格林德沃按在床上来了两次，浴室里一次，现在他被迫站在洗手台前，双腿发软，看着镜子里面身上大片红痕，双眼迷离的自己。  
格林德沃用手按着邓布利多的腰，性器抽出一些后就是一个更狠的深顶，要不是格林德沃还扶着他的腰，邓布利多腿软的站都站不住。  
“教授，你在学校就是这么教学生的吗？”格林德沃拨过邓布利多耳后的红发，亲吻那块皮肤，在一个深顶后满意地听到一声呻吟，顺便腾出一只手捏一把已经红艳艳的臀肉，在进入的频率中带着皮肉撞击的啪啪声，每一下都刚刚好卡在最敏感的那个点，格林德沃的动作并不温柔，甚至有些粗暴，但是药物削弱疼痛放大了快感。甚至那点残留的疼痛也给人快乐。  
“教授，我学的好吗？”格林德沃厚颜无耻地在他耳边说道：“我在汉堡被开除了，因为我认为实践出真知。”  
“比如这样。”格林德沃把性器抽出一些，再以一个刁钻的角度狠狠顶入，那个敏感点被狠狠刮过，邓布利多发出一声变调的尖叫，格林德沃能感觉到软肉紧紧咬着自己的性器，他爽的喘息一声，笑着在邓布利多耳边说：“这样让你最舒服，是吗？教授。”  
邓布利多还沉浸在刚刚的感觉里，没有回答格林德沃，格林德沃把他抱到洗手台上，双腿张开，开始新一轮的欢乐。

第二天邓布利多醒来，格林德沃坐在床头，他随意地穿着黑色衬衫，扣子没有扣上，随意翻开手上的报纸。  
邓布利多打算闭眼装死，没想到格林德沃直接俯身在他嘴角亲了一下，一本正经又厚颜无耻地说：“希望我昨晚的赔罪让你满意，教授。”  
“如果你不满意的话，我用笔在你小腹上写了我的联系方式。”

 

第二天，邓布利多扶着腰走出这个房间，隔壁尼可勒梅正好也拉着行李箱走出房门。他惊喜地看着邓布利多。  
尼可勒梅惊喜地给了邓布利多一个熊抱：“老伙计！我就知道你能找到我！”

 

END  
彩蛋：阿伯内西至今也没想明白先扣一个月工资再连升两级是什么操作  
但他似乎发现一个升迁好路子。  
下次见邓布利多他决定直接叫大嫂。


End file.
